finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold equipment
Gold Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It usually appears as either Armor, Shield, or Helm, though other parts may also appear. The equipment of this type is usually of mediocre power (but for some reason usually better than steel or mithril armors) and may or not wield special properties. The use of gold in armor and weaponry is usually for ceremonial purposes, as gold is a very soft metal and not fit for combat. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Golden Armor is a mediocre armor that can be found halfway through the game. Only three pieces of this set appear: the aforementioned Gold Armor, Gold Cuirass, and Gold Shield. These armors grant protection to Poison. Final Fantasy III The Golden Sword appears as the weakest sword in the game, but it can be sold for a high price. A large quantity of them are found in Goldor Manor. Specifically, they may be found on the second floor. Final Fantasy V The Golden Armor, Golden Helm, and Golden Shield appear as mediocre gear for heavier Jobs. Final Fantasy VI The Golden Armor, Helm, and Shield appear again as mediocre gear for Terra Branford, Edgar, Cyan Garamonde, Celes, Setzer, and Mog. There is also one weapon of Gold, the Golden Spear. Final Fantasy VII The Gold Armlet is mediocre armor that can be found at Gongaga Village and bought at Rocket Town. The Gold Barrette is a weapon that can be used by Red XIII, while the Gold M-Phone is a weapon for Cait Sith, both of which are low-rank weapons. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Gold Armlet is an accessory that boosts max MP by 60% and prevents Silence. Final Fantasy VIII The Gold Armor, while not an equippable armor, is a GF Ability item that teaches "GF HP +30%" to any Guardian Force. It is obtained if the player refines five Silver Mail into one Gold Armor. Silver Mails can be obtained as a rare drop from the Snow Lion enemy. Final Fantasy IX There is Gold Armor available to Steiner and Freya, most precisely, the Gold Armor and Helm. Final Fantasy X If an armor wields two Defense bonus abilities, it will be called "Gold". *Gold Shield *Gold Bracer *Gold Targe *Gold Guard *Gold Bangle *Gold Ring *Gold Armlet Final Fantasy X-2 There is only one accessory of Gold in this game: the Gold Bracer, which raises max MP by 60%. Final Fantasy XI Gold is a basic Goldsmithing material, used in the creation of many types of equipment and currencies. It is typically ranked between Mythril and Platinum in value. Final Fantasy XII The Golden Armor and Golden Helm are part of the group of armor from the "Heavy Armor 4" license, which costs 35 LP. The Armor offers 20 Defense and 4 Strength, while the Helm provides 15 Magic Defense and 5 Strength. Each costs 3200 gil, and they are sold in Jahara, Mt. Bur-Omisace, and Rabanastre. In the ''International Zodiac Job System, the Golden Armor and Helm are available to the Time Mage, Breaker, Uhlan, and Knight. The Heavy Armor 4 license is required, costing 40 LP. The Golden Shield appears as part of the "Shields 3" license, and provides 16 Evasion for a cost of 2100 gil. It is sold alongside the other Golden armor in the same cities. In the International Zodiac Job System, classes which may equip the Golden Shield are Breaker, Shikari, Red Mage, and Knight. Its use requires the Shields 3 license, for 35 LP. The Golden Axe is one of the most powerful one-handed weapons in the game, with an attack power of 110 and an evasion bonus of 6. It is sold in the Dalmasca Estersand's South Bank Village for 18,000 gil, and is also available through the Bazaar. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Breaker class may equip this axe, via the Breakers 6 license for 65 LP. The Golden Staff is a mid-level staff with an attack power of 38. It requires the Staves 3 license for 30 LP, and costs 3500 gil at Nalbina Fortress, the Mosphoran Highwaste, and Rabanastre. In the International Zodiac Job System, only the Black Mage may equip the Golden Staff, by acquiring the Staffs 4 license for 40 LP. The Golden Amulet is an accessory which doubles the amount of License Points earned by the wearer. It is especially useful for inactive party members, because they don't need the accessory slot for anything else, and they still gain LP while inactive. It is sold in the Mosphoran Highwaste and the Moogle in Eruyt Village sells it (After finishing an event at the Henne Mines) and Mt. Bur-Omisace for 4500 gil. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Gold Earrings is an accessory for Filo that grants the team immunity to Stop, while the Gold Ring increases the amount of earned gil by 25%. The Gold Amulet increases the speed of Summons. The Golden Staff is a weapon for Penelo, and provides +35 Attack, +80 Magick, and +12 Speed. It uses a generic staff sprite during battle. Final Fantasy XIII The '''Gold Bangle' is an accessory that grants 250 to 350 HP, depending on its level, and is gotten through upgrading the Titanium Bangle, while the Gold Bangle itself can be upgraded to the Mythril Bangle. The Gold Watch is another accessory that grants Time Extension to the party. The Gold Bangle can also be bought from B & W Outfitters in the Retail Network for 9,000 Gil. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Gold Brooch is an adornment. Final Fantasy Tactics The Golden Armor gives a boost of 70 to HP and cost 3600gil, the Golden Helm gives a boost of 60 to HP and cost 2800 gil, and the Golden Shield gives 25% to physical evasion and cost 3500 gil. They are mediocre armor first found in Outfitters starting in Chapter 2. The Golden Staff has an attack power of 6 with a weapon defense of 15%, found in Chapter 3 for 7000 gil. The Golden Axe has an attack power of 30 with a weapon defense of 0%, but can only be found in the Multiplayer Mode of the PSP version. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Gold Armor teaches the '''Last Haste' ability to the Mog Knight. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Golden Armor teaches the ability '''Critical: Haste' and grants +38 Defense and +6 Resistance. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Gold Equipment is solely represented by Gold Armlets. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Gold Equipment is represented by only the Gold Mail, which is a high-ranked armor, usable at level 55, and provides 59 Defense. Final Fantasy Adventure Gold Helmet, Gold Armor, and Gold Shield make up the Gold Equipment in the game, and are the mid-ranked armor, with the exception of Gold Helmet which is the third strongest helmet in the game. The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II The weapon is called Gold and it has a bow icon before its name. It can be bought for 6800 GP in First Town and found in Cave of North. It has 50 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 63 and increases their Agl by 10. The damage formula for Gold is equal to 320 points of damage. The bow is Long Range and has a 164% chance to hit. There is another weapon called Gold, but this one has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 11000 GP in Lynn's Village, Guardian's Town, and Venus' City, but it can also be found in Undersea Volcano. It has 50 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 63 and increases their Str by 14. The damage formula for Gold is the user's Str 11. The armor is called Gold and it has a body armor icon before its name. It can be bought in Guardian's Town for 10000 GP. It provides a Def of 13 and add 45 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 10. There's another piece of Gold equipment with a gauntlet icon before its name. It can be bought in First Town and Giant's Town for 3400 GP. It provides a Def of 4 and add 27 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 10. It can be bought in Desert Town for 1400 GP. The third piece of Gold equipment has a helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Port Town for 6800 GP. It provides a Def of 8 and add 45 HP to Robots and increases their Def by 10. The fourth piece of Gold equipment has a shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Port Town and Giant's Town for 6800 GP. It has 50 uses, blocks melee and Ston with 70% chance of success, adds 45 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 10. Final Fantasy Legend III For weapons, the Gold Bow, Gold Nunchaku, Gold Staff, and Gold Sword. For armor, the Gold Shield, Gold Helmet, Gold Armor, Gold Glove, and Gold Shoes. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gold set consists of a Hairpin, Helm, Vest, Armor, Shield, Bangle, Armlet, Staff, and Sword. The entire set is Level 36, except for the Armor which is Level 37. All of the items also have an enhanced version with the "+" suffix, which are Level 22, except for the Gold Armor+ which is Level 23. Which any three of the Gold items are equipped, they give the "Glorious Gold" combination, boosting the amount of gil the player earns in battle by 50%. The Gold Hourglass is an Accessory that increases EX Mode duration by 20%. The Golden Amulet reduces Chase Bravery damage by 20%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Gold Sword, Golden Staff, Golden Shield, Gold Bangle, Gold Armlet, Golden Helm, Gold Hairpin, Golden Vest, and Golden Armor all appear in this game, and all provide 1/3rd the '''Glorious Gold' effect. Vaan wields the Golden Axe as it appeared in Final Fantasy XII when using his Axe & Shield attack in EX Mode. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Golden Spear is a weapon in ''Final Fantasy Brigade. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest There is only one piece of gold equipment in the game, it's the Golden Spear. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gold is a low level equipment, it is composed of Gold Saddle and Gold Talons. Many players fuse them with other equipment that is vulnerable to rust. Gallery